Mobile ad-hoc networks (MANETs) facilitate communication among mobile network nodes, for example mobile nodes installed in vehicles, aircraft, and the like. However, due to node mobility and a lack of a fixed network infrastructure, MANETs experience dynamically changing network topology that makes maintaining end-to-end connectivity difficult. Further, MANETs may commonly deliver lower throughput and experience higher delays than fixed networks. Finally, known MANET access scheduling techniques can be inefficient (e.g., create bottleneck nodes).